


On bent knee

by deathbyfanfictioning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, M/M, Post War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12404664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyfanfictioning/pseuds/deathbyfanfictioning
Summary: After not seeing each other for years, Draco saves Harry from an uncomfortable situation.





	1. Chapter 1

Humiliation clawed its way up Harry’s throat and contorted into annoyance. He knew if he allowed his anger to show it would only end up in more humiliation. With a small growl he tried to sink deeper into his chair. Half of the people in the restaurant were staring at Harry; the other half were staring at the man down on one knee in front of him.   
With a groan he let his head fall into his hands. He should have known, really. David had been lovely up to this point, which was only a month in. But if Harry thought about it, he was a little too attentive. He never wanted to spend time with Harry at one of their houses, it was always in public. Oh, to be seen with the famous Harry Potter. Harry peered down into David’s seemingly earnest eyes. How could anyone propose after one month? It was ridiculous. Harry truly didn’t know what to do. The silence in the restaurant was taunting him, he knew everyone would be listening to his response. He took a shaky breath to speak, although he really didn’t know what to say, when a haughty voice said loudly, “There is a hair in my salad! How disgusting!”  
Somehow, the silence deepened. A few people were looking to the speaker, but most of the attention stayed fixed on Harry. He knew that voice.   
“It’s dark and curly! Oh, Merlin. I’m going to be sick.” A plate shattered. Now most people’s attention had shifted off of Harry and David. Harry couldn’t help but smile at Malfoy’s antics, and the gratefulness that welled up in him. He quickly got up, grabbed David’s hand and made a quick and discreet exit.   
—  
The next day had Harry sulking at the end of yet another relationship. He couldn’t seem to find anyone that could look past the fact that he was Harry Potter. David hadn’t understood at all when he had said that it was too soon. He had been enamoured with Harry from the start. Harry sighed, wondering what he should do with his now free Saturday. He thought back to the awkward proposal and remembered Malfoy’s intervention. Smirking, he quickly got up and found his quill.   
Thank you, Malfoy.   
He sent it off with his owl before he could second guess himself. He hadn’t seen Malfoy much since their time together at Hogwarts, when he did they would always greet each other politely and nothing more. Maybe, after this, they could be on more friendly terms. He was busy making himself lunch when his owl returned, and was surprised to find a letter tied to his leg.   
I don’t know what you mean, Potter.  
Harry laughed. Of course Malfoy wouldn’t admit to coming to Harry’s rescue. Feeling brave (and maybe a bit lonely), he replied.   
Of course, my mistake. I guess there’s no reason to buy you a thank you drink then. Pity.  
After he sent the letter off he sat and waited by the window, drumming his fingers on his thigh. After half an hour, he sighed and realised Malfoy wasn’t going to respond. He wasn’t surprised, maybe just a little disappointed. Harry grabbed a book and settled down to read.He definitely did not jump when his owl returned a few hours later. He sighed and went back to his book, only to be gently pecked on his hand. Suddenly straightening, which caused his book to fall to the floor, Harry saw that there was a reply. He quickly untied it and opened it.   
7pm. The Three Broomsticks.   
He didn’t even realise he was grinning.  
–  
Harry was only five minutes late. He had planned to be ten minutes early but he had tried, and failed, to do something with his hair and had been strangely indecisive on what to wear. The pub was only mildly full so it was quite easy to spot Malfoy’s pale hair. Harry paused before approaching him, taking a moment to appraise his former rival when his guard was down. He had cut his hair a bit shorter on the sides than on the top, which flopped down quite nicely over his eyes. He was still lean but had his shoulders squared and still managed to have a regal air about him. He turned his head suddenly, his piercing grey eyes finding Harry watching him. A small smile played on his lip and he quirked a brow. Harry ducked his head and quickly made his way over to the table where he sat down across from Malfoy. They stared at each other for a few long seconds and Harry suddenly realized two things. Firstly, he was more than a little surprised to find that Malfoy was extremely attractive. Secondly, he was suddenly very nervous. He wasn’t entirely sure if the two facts were related or not.  
Trying to hide this, he casually leaned an elbow on the table and rested his head in his hand. “Hello, Malfoy.” He smiled. When Malfoy grinned, there was a strange gleam in his eye that had Harry a little worried. “Potter. It’s been a few years.”“Yeah, it has. Strangely enough, as soon as I heard your haughty voice complaining in the restaurant the other day I recognized it immediately.” Malfoy tilted his head, “Oh, were you there?”Harry laughed, and when Malfoy couldn’t suppress his grin he decided to let it go. “So, what are you doing these days?” Harry asked, truly curious. Malfoy leaned back in his chair. “I make potions for St Mungo’s.”“I should have known it would be something to do with potions. That must be quite interesting. Is there ever emergency potions that they call you in to make for some rare conditions?” Harry asked.Malfoy looked slightly confused but he replied. “Sometimes, but not very often because I’m not the only potion maker so they rotate the emergencies through us.”“And for what kind of potions would they call you in?” Harry asked. Malfoy shifted in his seat. “We make sure to always be well stocked in the common potions, blood replenishing and such. But sometimes something strange things will come in that is also quite rare so we don’t have any potions prepared. Certain counter potions for curses and things like that.” He kept glancing away as he spoke. He appeared grateful when the waitress came to take their drink orders. “And what about you, Auror Potter?” he asked, smirking.Harry laughed. “Yeah, if you still get the Daily Prophet you could have kept up with my life just by skimming the headlines.” The smirk on Malfoy’s face abruptly vanished and Harry quickly added, “Not that you would have of course.” Harry stared intently at the tablecloth. Malfoy cleared his throat. “Of course not.” Harry risked a glance up and saw the beginnings of a sly smile playing on Malfoy’s lips. “Are you seeing anyone?”   
Harry groaned which caused Malfoy to laugh softly. But when Harry raised his eyebrows at the blonde, a feigned look of innocence was his only reply. “Well, I was seeing someone.” Harry began. Malfoy’s smile softened. “But we broke up last night.” The look of sympathy on Malfoy’s face was new to Harry. “I’m sorry. You look well for someone who just got out of a serious relationship.” He said simply.Harry was disconcerted by the softness in his voice. He huffed out a humourless laugh. “It wasn’t that serious. We had only been together a month.”“What? And he proposed? What an imbecile.” Malfoy groaned, looking shocked. Harry stared at him, a smirk dancing on his lips as he watched Malfoy. As the silence grew Malfoy looked briefly confused. Harry saw the moment realization hit him and he narrowed his grey eyes at Harry. He straightened and crossed his arms elegantly, waiting for Harry to say something. “Tell me about it.” Harry couldn’t help grinning as he spoke. “So, Malfoy. Are you seeing anyone?” He could see Malfoy relax as he saw that Harry wasn’t going to call him out. He took a long swallow of his drink and Harry couldn’t look away. And he realised he was slightly anxious about Malfoy’s answer. “Well,” Malfoy began in his trademark drawl. “I was actually on a first date the other night, but apparently me causing a scene and breaking dishes at the restaurant wasn’t his ideal first date.” Harry choked on his sip of firewhisky. Malfoy’s eyes sparkled with amusement at that. He handed Harry a handkerchief which he produced from his pocket, which Harry used to dab at his chin. “I’m really sorry, Malfoy.” He said sincerely. Malfoy shrugged a shoulder. “He was rather dull, anyway.” He said with a small smile. Harry smiled back. Just then the waitress came to ask if they’d like another drink. Malfoy glanced at Harry, an eyebrow raised and a seemingly silent challenge in his eyes. Harry grinned in response. Hours later Malfoy said they should call it a night. They had switched to coffee after a few drinks and had been engaged in conversation the entire time they were there. Harry wished he had ran into Malfoy years ago, Harry couldn’t believe how much fun he had just chatting to the other man. They paid for their drinks and stood to leave. Looking around Harry was surprised to find that the pub was still quite full. He was just turning back to Malfoy when he saw Malfoy sink down to one knee. His heart stopped. His mouth fell open. Malfoy glanced up at him. As he did, Harry caught a glimpse of his hands which were tying his shoelace. He saw the look on Harry’s face and burst out laughing. He stood up and ran a hand through his hair. “You wish, Potter.” He teased. Harry’s face was on fire. “Sorry.” He averted his gaze and started walking out. He stopped outside and turned to face Malfoy. Malfoy studied him, eyes lingering on the blush on his cheeks. Malfoy’s lips were quirked upwards. “Well. Thank you for coming. I actually had a great time.” Harry said earnestly. “I’m quite shocked that I share your sentiment.” Malfoy said with a small smile. Harry smiled back and felt himself suspended on a precipice. He was staring into clear grey eyes and was on the verge of considering leaning forward when Malfoy stepped back with a nod. “See you around, Potter.” He turned and started to walk away, leaving Harry with his disappointment.  
He had gotten a good distance away when Harry realised he needed to take this chance, even though there were no clear signals. He started running. “Malfoy! Wait!” he called. Malfoy turned and frowned at Harry’s approach. He watched as Harry caught his breath. He raised an eyebrow. “Yes, Potter?”Harry swallowed nervously. “Would you like to have dinner next week?” He asked, feeling his cheeks warm. Malfoy tilted his head to the side. He studied Harry’s face intently. “In what capacity?” he finally asked. His blush intensifying, Harry looked away briefly. His green eyes raised to meet curious grey ones. “A date.” If they hadn’t been standing so close together, Harry would have missed the surprise flickering over Malfoy’s features. Harry held his gaze. Until Malfoy’s tongue darted out to lick his lips, then he was distracted. “Hmm.” Malfoy said in a low voice. “Let’s see.”   
He stepped closer, his hand slowly coming up to brush Harry’s neck. Harry’s breath caught. Without his permission, his hand reached out to brush a stray lock of hair off of Malfoy’s forehead. Malfoy grinned and slowly leaned closer. Warm lips met Harry’s, firm and delicious. His hand cupped the back of Malfoy’s head and he moved closer so that their chests were pressed together. When Malfoy’s mouth opened to deepen their kiss, Harry couldn’t keep in his groan. There was soft laughter against his mouth, and in retaliation he nipped Malfoy’s lower lip. Malfoy hummed in approval. A while later, Malfoy gentled the kiss and pulled away slightly. Harry followed him to place two quick, soft kisses on Malfoy’s mouth before he allowed him to retreat. They stood close, staring at each other. Harry pouted. “So that’s a no then?”Malfoy laughed. “It’s definitely a yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco’s first date

When Harry woke up the next morning, his first thought was to sendMalfoy a note asking him when they could do dinner. Then he thought he didn’twant to come across overly eager, so he would wait a day. He recalled the endof the evening with a massive smile on his face, his fingers brushing hislips. It was going to be a long day.He sighed and got out of bed to make breakfast. Of course, he didn’t finishmaking it before he had his quill and parchment out.  
Malfoy,  
When would dinner suit you?  
Harry  
He sent if off with his owl before he could second guess himself. Ofcourse, the second his owl was gone from sight he realized he was an idiot, andthat Malfoy would not like him being clingy. Perhaps Malfoy would like that Harrywas being straightforward..Oh well, it was done. He finished making his breakfast and ate it at the tableon his back porch. He definitely did not upend his empty plate half an hour later when his owlswooped down to him. He wasn’t that excited to see the parchment tied to theowl’s leg.  
Potter,  
I was surprised to hear from you so soon. I’m available tonight, if that suits you.  
Draco  
Malfoy wanted to see him tonight! Harry was so relieved that the blondewas as eager as he was. And suddenly Harry was nervous. Terribly nervous. He’dbeen on plenty of first dates, but most of those were with people he didn’tknow that his friends had set him up with. Never with someone that he knew aswell as Malfoy, and certainly not someone with whom he shared such a difficulthistory. He groaned as the image of Malfoy smirking at him as he tried to flirtfilled his head.  
But then he remembered the breathless kiss from the night before. Thesly smile that always seemed to dance around Malfoy’s mouth. And the surprisethat had flitted across Malfoy’s face when Harry had asked him out.  
He took a deep breath and wrote back.  
—-  
Draco was pacing the floor of his apartment anxiously. What had he beenthinking? Asking Potter to have dinner the very next night was completely outof character for him. He should have waited. Made time to collect himself. Hehadn’t ever felt this completely undone after a single kiss or at the promiseof a first date before. He could only hope that Potter had plans and wouldsuggest another day.  
When Potters tawny owl flew into his window he winced. Sighing, he tookthe letter and read it.  
Malfoy,  
Tonight is perfect. My place, 7pm?  
Harry  
He groaned. While he was glad there wouldn’t be an audience for whateverhappened - good or bad - it allowed very little room for distraction. He wouldhave Potters sole attention all night.  
He was doomed.  
—-  
Harry was brimming with anticipation as 7pm neared. He was glad he haddecided to make dinner as it gave him something to focus on besides overflowingwith nerves. When he heard three smart raps on the door, he looked at the clockand wasn’t at all surprised to find that Draco was right on time. He washed hishands and dried them on his shirt as he walked quickly to the door. He all butflung the door open in his eagerness, and he was rewarded at the sight waitingfor him.  
Draco was dressed completely in black. Slim, dark trousers with a blackbutton up shirt that was clearly fitted perfectly to the lean body underneathit. He was leaning against the doorframe with one shoulder, legs crossed at theankles. When Harry eventually dragged his gaze back up to his face, Dracosmirked.  
“Hello, Potter.” Harry felt his face heat.  
“Hi, Malfoy.” They stared at each other for a few long seconds, Draco’ssmug smirk becoming a grin.  
He tilted his head to the side. “As much as I love standing here andwatching you blush, aren’t you going to invite me in?” He asked softly.  
Harry huffed out a breath, annoyed that he had already let himself getso distracted. And embarrassed. “Yes, of course. Just taking a second to seehow very well you clean up.” He moved to the side as Draco walked in, smilingdevilishly.  
“Don’t sound so surprised, Potter.”  
He watched as Draco took in hisapartment, eyes flitting over every small detail as if scared they’d misssomething.  
He stepped up next to Draco, a hand on the small of his back. “I have tocheck on the food.” He took one step past Draco, then leaned back into him.“Hi, by the way.” He placed a soft kiss on Draco’s lovely lips, andcongratulated himself for the astounded look on Draco’s face.  
“Have a seat, I’ll be out soon.” He called over his shoulder with asmile.  
When he returned to the living area, Draco was sitting comfortably onhis couch and was staring at his paintings, composed once again. Heglanced up at Harry’s entrance and accepted the glass of wine with a nod. Harrysat down next to him.  
Draco nodded towards the painting of Hogwarts. “Still holding onto theglory days?” he said with a smirk. Harry considered for a long moment. “I guess. I think I’ll always hold ontoHogwarts though, it was my first real home.” He said simply. There was a longmoment of intense grey eyes studying him. Harry could see him struggle withhimself, not sure if he should ask. Not sure if he could. Harry gave him a small smile, hoping to indicate that it wasokay.  
Draco hesitated for a long moment. “What were your relatives like, theones that took you in?” he finally asked.  
Harry hesitated before answering. He wanted Draco to know about hispast, but he definitely didn’t want any pity from him. He must have hesitatedtoo long because Draco awkwardly waved his hand. “You don’t have to tell me.”  
“No!” Harry said quickly and a little too loudly. He reached out and puta hand on Draco’s arm. “I want to tell you.” He swallowed. “I just haven’tspoken about it in a while, I needed a moment to remember.” He gave half asmile. Draco nodded, but his gaze was on Harry’s hand on his arm. Harryactually found it easier to speak without the piercing gaze on him. “Dumbledoremade a deal of sorts with them. They didn’t want me but had no choice but tokeep me. There was no love lost between any of us.” He looked up at thepainting of Hogwarts with a small smile. “You know my first Christmas presentwas a red jumper from Molly Weasley.” He grinned, remembering it. He lookedback at Draco, who was watching him with careful eyes. He gave Draco’s arm asqueeze and let go.  
Draco considered him a moment longer. “And you wonder why there are somany wizards who hate muggles with such intensity.”  
Harry laughed and Draco’s lips quirked in a smile. “Yeah,” Harryanswered. “Anyone who met the Dursley’s would definitely hate muggles.”  
“I’d like to meet them.” Draco said, his grey eyes glinting.  
Harry tried to imagine Draco’s elegance in the face of Vernon’sblustering anger. He could imagine that Draco would give Petunia’s sneer a runfor its money.  
“Hopefully you won’t, I never want to see them again.” He saidseriously. “I need to check on dinner.” He stood up and let his hand trail downDraco’s arm as he walked past. He pretended not to notice when Draco twitched. “Youcan wait here if you want.”  
He was in the kitchen alone for five minutes before Draco wandered in.The smug look from earlier was replaced by something infinitely morevulnerable. His hungry gaze darted all around again before he took a seat bythe kitchen table. He sniffed tentatively at the air.  
“It smells really good.” He said softly.  
Harry smiled at him. “I’m glad you think so.”  
Draco watched him bustle around. “Why are you making dinner?” He askedfinally.  
Harry opened his mouth, already bristling at the possible insult. But hepaused. There was no malice in Draco’s tone, just curiosity. And again thatsomething else made an appearance, in his voice this time.  
“It’s our first date.” He said eventually. “I didn’t want it to be thesame as all the other first dates.” He distracted himself with dishing up thefood. When he was done, he had no excuse to avoid Draco’s gaze any longer.  
His breath caught at the confused look of hope on Draco’s face.Something must have reflected on his face because Draco quickly shuttered hisexpression. But Harry wasn’t fooled. The boy he had disliked at school hadbecome a gorgeous, complicated man, and he couldn’t remember the last time hehad been so interested in someone.  
But from the way Draco had been responding to his touches, not rejectingthem, just clearly unused to them, stopped Harry from drawing attention to it.  
“I hope you like salmon.” He said as he placed Draco’s plate before him.  
Draco looked at the plate before him then up at Harry. Then he smiled, agenuine smile that transformed him. “It looks amazing.” And staring at him,Harry couldn’t help but agree.  
They chatted throughout dinner. Talking about their colleagues andfriends from school. After dinner they were back on the couch with anotherglass of wine.  
Harry was telling him about when him and Ron crashed into the whompingwillow, and Draco was laughing. Harry watched his eyes crinkle at the corners,his eyes glistening and his mouth stretched wide in a smile. Harry’s smilesoftened and he couldn’t stop himself from reaching out and trailing hisfingertips along Draco’s cheekbone. Draco’s smile slowly vanished as he staredat Harry. He swallowed and then leaned in quickly, pressing their lipstogether. Harry’s hand shifted to the back of Draco’s neck, pulling him closer.He couldn’t help but sigh when Draco’s lips parted and Draco shifted closer,draping his arm around Harry’s waist. Time became nothing. All that matteredwas Draco’s fingers combing through his hair and hot lips on his. Eventually,Harry knew if they didn’t stop at that moment, they wouldn’t. Draco groaned inprotest when he pulled away, which had Harry chuckling. He pressed theirforeheads together. “I don’t want us to rush this. I want us to do things right.”As soon as he said the words, he felt their weight. He felt the unsaid wordsghosting around them. This feels important.  
He knew that Draco felt them too, because he saw his eyes go wide withpanic. He cleared his throat and stood up. “Let’s take a walk. There’s a greatice cream place down the road.” Draco schooled his expression and Harry wasrelieved. He needed to get a hold of himself. He held the door open for Dracoas he walked out and saw the blush staining his cheeks.  
He couldn’t stop the grin that took over his face. Draco glanced up athim and narrowed his eyes at the smile. “That’s the smile I was expecting tosee after I got my hands all over you.”  
He smirked when Harry’s blush matched his own. “Don’t get me thinkingabout that when we are out in public.” Harry whispered and Draco laughed. Theywere walking side by side down the street. When Draco bumped his shoulder intoHarry’s, Harry used the opportunity to grab his hand and intertwine theirfingers.  
Draco stopped walking abruptly, Harry stopped too and then Draco startedwalking again quickly. Harry dragged him to a stop. Draco cringed as Harryraised an eyebrow, wanting an explanation.  
Draco sighed heavily. He traced his thumb on the back of Harry’s hand.His cheeks were pink. “Look, I’m not used to this.” Harry stared at him inconfusion. Draco rolled his eyes and squeezed Harry’s hand. “Such blatantaffection.” He blew out a long breath and finished in a barely audible voice. “Youtouching me all the time.”  
Harry tried to remove his hand and said, “I’m sorry-“  
Draco pulled on his hand and interrupted. “No.” He dropped his gaze andsaid softly. “I like it.” He raised his eyes and Harry adored the blush on hischeeks. “I like you. It just needs some getting used to.” His lips curvedupwards in a shy smile.  
Harry’s answering grin was brilliant. “I like you too.” A mischievousglint entered his eyes. He stepped closer and softly kissed Draco’s cheek. “Iguess I’ll have to work hard to get you used to it.”  
He kissed his other cheek and Draco breathed out a laugh. “We are on apublic street, Potter.”  
“Luckily for you.” Harry said in a low voice. “It limits what I can do.”He pulled back with a grin and was happy to see Draco smiling warmly at him. Hetugged on Harry’s hand.  
“Let’s go get that ice cream quickly then. I hope they have chocolatemint.”  
They walked into the ice cream shop hand in hand and when they got tothe front Harry said, “Hi, I’ll have the salted caramel and my boyfriend willhave the chocolate mint please.” He flicked a glance at Draco, and wasdelighted to see the pleased smile on his face

**Author's Note:**

> I’m also on tumblr @deathbyfanfictioning


End file.
